User talk:Godliest/Archive 27
ups --Frosty and --[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]]([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 01:40, 22 September 2008 (EDT) :Almost first.-- Blackened 01:40, 22 September 2008 (EDT) ::third[[User:Close Impact|'Close']] [[User:Close Impact|'Impact']]''Too Muh Bruh'' 06:38, 22 September 2008 (EDT) :::image:Retard-owls.jpg =D[[User:Close Impact|'Close']] [[User:Close Impact|'Impact']]''Too Muh Bruh'' 06:39, 22 September 2008 (EDT) ::::wait... I know you! [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 10:12, 22 September 2008 (EDT) :::::lolowned:([[User:Close Impact|'Close']] [[User:Close Impact|'Impact']]''Too Muh Bruh'' 12:02, 22 September 2008 (EDT) ::::::no u. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 12:36, 22 September 2008 (EDT) i r forth. 15:54, 22 September 2008 (EDT) :furst to say fifth-- WikiLols at , 21:50, 22 September 2008 (EDT) no rly? + Xi ' 15:27, 23 September 2008 (EDT) yo obama is bad right? --Sorrow 15:18, 23 September 2008 (EDT) :why are you asking a swede about american things...? Rawrawr Dinosaur 15:19, 23 September 2008 (EDT) ::yeah really...why? O-o --Sorrow 15:21, 23 September 2008 (EDT) :::ya are svensk...-- [[User:Canderouss|'Canderouss]][[User_talk:Canderouss|'The Traitor']] 18:39, 28 September 2008 (EDT) :::because I watch too many forums and read too many newspapers so that I actually know stupid shit like that. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 15:32, 23 September 2008 (EDT) ::::did u know that he is black? :o --Sorrow 16:09, 23 September 2008 (EDT) :::::FUCK YOU REPUBLCANS-çɼoʂʂƴƿʃooƿʂ ɱçƒıɼeƿʃɑçkɘʃʂ 21:02, 23 September 2008 (EDT) ::::::ups. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 10:06, 24 September 2008 (EDT) :::::::Democrats > Republicans. For example. Bush vs Gore. the end-çɼoʂʂƴƿʃooƿʂ ɱçƒıɼeƿʃɑçkɘʃʂ 14:06, 24 September 2008 (EDT) ::::::::If I had to choose between bush and gore I'd say that some blood and gore>a boring bush. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 14:14, 24 September 2008 (EDT) :::::::::But Bush won... And gore became a envoronment pussy. --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(talk)]] 16:42, 24 September 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::Gore lost the last shred of respect I had for him when he started talking all this global warming crap. I guess it was what he had to resort to to get attention. lulz. --—''The preceding leet comment was added by'' Arcane. 16:50, 24 September 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::MANBEARPIG!!! HES SUPER SERIOUS!!! --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(talk)]] 22:18, 24 September 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::Bush is bush --Sorrow 08:08, 25 September 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::Technically its all Naders fault. If he never stuck his jewnose into the race, gore would have won.-çɼoʂʂƴƿʃooƿʂ ɱçƒıɼeƿʃɑçkɘʃʂ 15:17, 27 September 2008 (EDT) sups cool userpage layout thingy. you seem to be pretty html code savvy. UNɖɩđđɭɘş 50px 21:22, 24 September 2008 (EDT) :'twas Dont who made it all, I don't understand anything and can't even add things to it properly. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 02:56, 25 September 2008 (EDT) ::oh. well its still cool heh. UNɖɩđđɭɘş 50px 14:54, 25 September 2008 (EDT) :::No, it is horrible. =] --Sorrow 12:00, 26 September 2008 (EDT) :::: no ur. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 12:09, 26 September 2008 (EDT) ::::: no Im evul. --Sorrow 16:32, 26 September 2008 (EDT) hello person in CAPS. --Sorrow 16:31, 26 September 2008 (EDT) it isnt a joke build its a funbuild :p lilondra 09:37, 27 September 2008 (EDT) brain build ok ur amazingly good at team builds ... this one is from my mind so idk if it will work ... i did take some of the pvx builds nut still lol ... tell me if u think this might work or if it is a complete failure XD http://pvx.wikia.com/wiki/Ta:something_outta_my_head —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Ecro ( ) . :ups. I'm definitely not amazingly good. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 07:59, 28 September 2008 (EDT) :^TARD, ITS AMAZINGLY GOOD!!!! --[[User:Sorrow|'Sorrow']]Mc[[User_Talk:Sorrow|'Sorrowmancer']] 09:01, 28 September 2008 (EDT) wtf???? Had been away since may .30th. I'm now on WAR, has a way weaker PvP and a way funnier PvE, but I just wanted to change, kinda bored of GW... Enjoy phailer! 17:01, 28 September 2008 (EDT) U know you want it. I is 19pxEnter my contests! 22:25, 28 September 2008 (EDT) For you Tab 04:29, 2 October 2008 (EDT) :pixels + Xi ' 12:25, 2 October 2008 (EDT) : [[User:Godliest|'God]][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 13:49, 2 October 2008 (EDT) ::Isn't that Greasemonkey? ~ ĐONT*SYSOP 14:09, 2 October 2008 (EDT) ::: [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 14:13, 2 October 2008 (EDT) FYI That picture at the top or whatever makes it so I cannot click on the section to swoosh right to it. Fix naow, pl0x. 18:07, 2 October 2008 (EDT) 12321 whts wrong with my sig. UNɖɩđđɭɘş 50px 15:20, 3 October 2008 (EDT) :I told you; it's horrible. It looks really awful. Except from that I don't know. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 15:20, 3 October 2008 (EDT) UNɖɩđđɭɘş 50px do us all a favor pl0x.-çɼoʂʂƴƿʃooƿʂ ɱçƒıɼeƿʃɑçkɘʃʂ 16:38, 3 October 2008 (EDT) ... seems awful quiet on the wiki now adays...--180x24px 22:23, 5 October 2008 (EDT) :yep. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 01:42, 6 October 2008 (EDT) :: hes pve'ing with my but the bastard says i have to do a mission with him and then he goes offline :/ + Xi ' 13:37, 6 October 2008 (EDT) :::ups. [[User:Godliest|'God]][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 13:55, 6 October 2008 (EDT) :::: do you NOW have time lady of sunshine + Xi ' 13:55, 6 October 2008 (EDT) :::::I need to visit forums and got some shit to write down on the wiki too. [[User:Godliest|'God]][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 13:59, 6 October 2008 (EDT) I lol'd , and also found out the cube>builds-- 23:16, 7 October 2008 (EDT) Chain. Do it. /wave I is 19pxEnter my contests! 17:03, 9 October 2008 (EDT) :/wave. Ŀ¥ЅЅΔΝ 55! 17:07, 9 October 2008 (EDT) ::/wave I don't even know this guy, but his user page is 3rd most linked to, so... --[[User:Gah My Name Cant Fi|'Gah']] [[User_talk:Gah My Name Cant Fi|'The']] 20:47, 17 October 2008 (EDT) Disregarding Jebus' chain /wave. Brandnew. 17:07, 9 October 2008 (EDT) Disregarding Brandnew completely /wave. I is 19pxEnter my contests! 17:08, 9 October 2008 (EDT) You guys are nigs /wave -- Guild of ' 17:08, 9 October 2008 (EDT) :this isn't a forum...don't create a new heading ''every time you want to comment guys =s. '''PheNaxKian Sysop 17:10, 9 October 2008 (EDT) ::isnt a forum? OK, but they use it like a forum! --Mr.Onion 17:11, 9 October 2008 (EDT) :::that was kinda my point =p. PheNaxKian Sysop 17:12, 9 October 2008 (EDT) ::::it was =s ... --Mr.Onion 17:13, 9 October 2008 (EDT) LEEERRROOOYYYYYY JJJEEEENNNKKINNSSSSSSSSSS I is 19pxEnter my contests! 17:13, 9 October 2008 (EDT) :nub. --Mr.Onion 17:13, 9 October 2008 (EDT) :gtfo. Brandnew. 17:14, 9 October 2008 (EDT) :^ indent fail? --Mr.Onion 17:15, 9 October 2008 (EDT) ::nope. Brandnew. 17:16, 9 October 2008 (EDT) :::/wave I is 19pxEnter my contests! 17:17, 9 October 2008 (EDT) ::::/wave --Mr.Onion 17:18, 9 October 2008 (EDT) ::::gtfo. Brandnew. 17:18, 9 October 2008 (EDT) :::::/wave. Brandnew is brandold. qft. 18:59, 9 October 2008 (EDT) ::::::/wave. I is 19pxEnter my contests! 19:31, 9 October 2008 (EDT) :::::::/wub 15:46, 10 October 2008 (EDT) How come it seems Godliest is the now the center of useless spam now? -- Guild of ' 15:47, 10 October 2008 (EDT) :zzz, who cares? [[User:Godliest|'God]][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 15:50, 10 October 2008 (EDT) ::ME --Frosty 15:52, 10 October 2008 (EDT) :::At least 2 people are jealous because someone else is having their page spammed with useless crap? :P On a related note, /wave ¬ «Ðêjh»'' (talk)'' 15:56, 10 October 2008 (EDT) ::::You're not allowed into the wave circle, have a nice day. 17:53, 10 October 2008 (EDT) :::::no u. And GoD, if u think this is bad, check out archive 26. I is 19pxEnter my contests! 18:25, 10 October 2008 (EDT) Still alive This was a triumph. I is 19pxEnter my contests! 18:36, 10 October 2008 (EDT) :whoever rights the next line of that song either under this heading, or as a new one will be banned... PheNaxKian Sysop 18:40, 10 October 2008 (EDT) :: i dont get it, QQ [[User:Close Impact|'Close']] [[User:Close Impact|'Impact']]''Too Muh Bruh'' 18:44, 10 October 2008 (EDT) :::PvX isn't a forum, and once is enough PheNaxKian Sysop 18:45, 10 October 2008 (EDT) ::::Hi Phen. 86.143.21.233 18:46, 10 October 2008 (EDT) :::::Stop being all srs... --Mr.Onion 18:47, 10 October 2008 (EDT) :::::Hey tab. Not such a huge success if I hit edit tab...@Mr.Onion, Hippo (one of the 2 users that works server side when possiable) recently checked where the most space was being used, it was in user talk pages. it was almost double the entire build section combined iirc. So reducing spam tends to help... ~ PheNaxKian Sysop 18:49, 10 October 2008 (EDT) ::::::Q_Q less, Phen. All of that mumbo jumbo means nothing to us--it's the internet. I mean, not that it'd make much sense if it was IRL, but still, internet is srs bzns. 18:51, 10 October 2008 (EDT) ::::::How? This wiki is all about spam, thats what keeps it going otherwise we would have another gww. T_T --Mr.Onion 18:51, 10 October 2008 (EDT) :::::::Pointless spam should be reduced though, as much as Still Alive rocks, it's not in the right place. --Frosty 18:52, 10 October 2008 (EDT) ::::::::fuck the rules, spam ftw! --Mr.Onion 18:53, 10 October 2008 (EDT) ::::::::: basicaly the database is too big and it's an issue for a variety of boring reasons, let's leave it at that. continue onion and i'll ban.... ~ PheNaxKian Sysop 18:55, 10 October 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::On basis of? --Mr.Onion 18:57, 10 October 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::spamming when I said not to. ~ PheNaxKian Sysop 18:59, 10 October 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::Oh gosh, Im not spamming, but If throwing a ban would make you happy, go ahead, I dont mind. --Mr.Onion 19:04, 10 October 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::"fuck the rules, spam ftw! --Mr.Onion 18:53, 10 October 2008 (EDT)" ~ PheNaxKian Sysop 19:06, 10 October 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::Oh yes, spam is ftw! So are you going to ban or what? Im waiting... --Mr.Onion 19:10, 10 October 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::::Diffuse time! Phen, we won't sing Still Alive. Onion, don't get b&. Spam is ftw, and we will continue to spam as we see fit, but no Still Alive for now since Phen is Q_Qing. He goes sysop, then goes slightly homosexual. Bad sign if you ask me. 19:56, 10 October 2008 (EDT) ::zzz get your facts right Phen. Not only Archive 26 but also Archive 2 and Archive 1. : > [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 07:58, 11 October 2008 (EDT) HA NOW YOUR RAWR NEEDS YOU --Frosty 19:57, 10 October 2008 (EDT) :sorry. Epic McParent rage of never before seen proportions meant that I had to rage long before I expected to. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 07:56, 11 October 2008 (EDT) :: :< --Frosty 07:57, 11 October 2008 (EDT) :::My parents enjoy being fascists. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 09:48, 11 October 2008 (EDT) ::::^[[User:Close Impact|'Close']] [[User:Close Impact|'Impact']]''Too Muh Bruh'' 07:01, 12 October 2008 (EDT) My userpage. sign up omg. Brandnew. 10:58, 12 October 2008 (EDT) Portal Prelude You try this yet? Tookey[[user talk:Akatookey|''' D:< ]] 18:16, 13 October 2008 (EDT) :ups. Actually, no. I shall get it as soon as possible. [[User:Godliest|'''God]][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 10:01, 14 October 2008 (EDT) ::You seemed like the first person on the internet that would have. Try it, its awesome sauce. Also, have you played the big huge custom map pack someone made? It's like a second game. Look up the portal flash version mappack. Tookey[[user talk:Akatookey|''' D:< ]] 10:29, 14 October 2008 (EDT) :::I'm quite senile and I've been working a lot at debugging the program I've made myself. [[User:Godliest|'''God]][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 10:36, 14 October 2008 (EDT) ::::Portal Prelude, PC right? --Frosty 12:05, 14 October 2008 (EDT) :::::yep. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 13:21, 14 October 2008 (EDT) ::::::Wtb download --Frosty 13:29, 14 October 2008 (EDT) :::::::wtb halp with finding all my fucking logical errors in my program. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 13:33, 14 October 2008 (EDT) ::::::::Whats is written in? --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(talk)]] 16:24, 14 October 2008 (EDT) :::::::::http://www.portalprelude.com/download.php The game is really really funny. Tookey[[user talk:Akatookey|''' D:< ]] 09:00, 15 October 2008 (EDT) :::::::::Actually I'm rewriting it all, but C++. [[User:Godliest|'''God]][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 10:40, 15 October 2008 (EDT) Play it, I think its almost as funny as the original, some say its funnier. Tookey[[user talk:Akatookey|''' D:< ]] 11:09, 17 October 2008 (EDT) first ^[[User:Close Impact|'''Close]] [[User:Close Impact|'Impact']]''Too Muh Bruh'' 15:42, 16 October 2008 (EDT) last Ojamo (>.<( ' 16:06, 16 October 2008 (EDT) Lastest ups 16:12, 16 October 2008 (EDT) AB Brandnew. 16:20, 16 October 2008 (EDT) :Brandnew. 16:23, 16 October 2008 (EDT) ::Brandnew. 16:23, 16 October 2008 (EDT) :::Brandnew. 16:23, 16 October 2008 (EDT) ::::ups mindless spam, phen is gonna Q_Q on you 17:29, 16 October 2008 (EDT) :::::Phen can suck my salty chocolate balls :> Brandnew. 18:51, 16 October 2008 (EDT) ::::::This was a triumph. Im making a note he-- NO WAIT PHEN NOOOOOOOOOO AAAAGGHHHH /bleed Error converting thumbnail:Image:JebusSigNew.jpg Enter my contests! 19:08, 16 October 2008 (EDT) :Actually, I'm home now. [[User:Godliest|'God]][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 09:46, 17 October 2008 (EDT) ::Sup homenig --Frosty 11:10, 17 October 2008 (EDT) :::Nothing, since I feel like doing nothing :> [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 11:14, 17 October 2008 (EDT) ::::mm --Frosty 11:14, 17 October 2008 (EDT) :::::words of wisdom. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 11:15, 17 October 2008 (EDT) ::::::c--Frosty 11:19, 17 October 2008 (EDT) :::::::meep tbh. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 11:32, 17 October 2008 (EDT) ::::::::orly --Frosty 11:32, 17 October 2008 (EDT) TEH SAPREYEZ BUTSECKZ! 11:26, 18 October 2008 (EDT) Join unexist and crowypoo's hawt AB group. —ǘŋƐxɩsƫ 19:00, 19 October 2008 (EDT) Stub tags. it's , not . ☆Imbagon♥McSteve☆(LVPoW) Cuz Steve said so... ツ 00:59, 19 October 2008 (EDT) :Could've sworn it was too. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 06:36, 19 October 2008 (EDT) ::both work. ~ PheNaxKian Sysop 06:54, 19 October 2008 (EDT) :::Thought so too. Thanks anyway. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 06:55, 19 October 2008 (EDT) Tab 19:39, 28 October 2008 (EDT) : [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 05:05, 29 October 2008 (EDT) Archives I just realized how you haven't archive this talk in a while. I remember you archiving like monthly/weekly, if not sooner. Good times. 14:05, 29 October 2008 (EDT) :My shortest archive was a 1 day one. But yeah, pretty nice to not be spammed constantly - as nice as being spammed kind of... [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 15:54, 29 October 2008 (EDT) ::Yeah, the MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO archive. Epic. You need more spam tbh, like I do. 18:36, 29 October 2008 (EDT) U asked for it /wave chain plz --Frosty 15:57, 29 October 2008 (EDT) :/wave ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 16:02, 29 October 2008 (EDT) ::/wave --''Ojamo'' (>.<( ''' 17:37, 29 October 2008 (EDT) :::/wave ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 17:37, 29 October 2008 (EDT) ::::/wave --''Ojamo'' '(>.<( ' 17:38, 29 October 2008 (EDT) :::::/wave Brandnew. 17:41, 29 October 2008 (EDT) ::::::/wave -- 'Guild of ' 17:49, 29 October 2008 (EDT) :::::::/wave --Frosty 18:04, 29 October 2008 (EDT) ::::::::/wave 18:36, 29 October 2008 (EDT) :::::::::/wave ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 18:39, 29 October 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::/wave 18:40, 29 October 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::/wave --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'''Ressmonkey]] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(talk)]] 18:54, 29 October 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::/wave ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 18:54, 29 October 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::/wave 18:56, 29 October 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::/wave ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 18:56, 29 October 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::::/wave make sure to use minor edit 18:59, 29 October 2008 (EDT) Fuck your chain. -- Jebuscontests 20:16, 30 October 2008 (EDT) :Fuck your chain. --''Ojamo'' (>.<( ' 21:36, 30 October 2008 (EDT) ::Fuck your chain. 'McTai 21:39, 30 October 2008 (EDT) :::Fuck your chain. --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(talk)]] 22:24, 30 October 2008 (EDT) ::::Fuck your chain. --180x24px 01:57, 31 October 2008 (EDT) :::::Fuck your chain. I started one of these in the previous archive, i r winrar. 16:02, 31 October 2008 (EDT) /fuck -- Jebuscontests 18:29, 31 October 2008 (EDT) /wave[[User:Pika_Fan|'Pika']][[User_talk:Pika_Fan|'Fan']]19x19px 19:17, 31 October 2008 (EDT) What's a chain? Ojamo (>.<( ' 19:18, 31 October 2008 (EDT) :u people r bad. 86.157.85.84 19:19, 31 October 2008 (EDT) btw firetock is bad. 86.157.85.84 18:56, 31 October 2008 (EDT) :pointing out the obvious. [[User:Godliest|'God]][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 19:10, 31 October 2008 (EDT) ::Haunting pvx is fun. 86.157.85.84 19:16, 31 October 2008 (EDT) This was _ _______-- Jebuscontests 20:37, 31 October 2008 (EDT) :I'm making _ ____ here; ____ _______. 00:01, 1 November 2008 (EDT) ::It's hard to _________ my ____________. -- Jebuscontests 00:26, 1 November 2008 (EDT) BYPASS PHEN GOGOGO :::_______ Sience. We do what __ ____, because __ can. --'› Srs Beans ' 06:27, 1 November 2008 (EDT) ::::For the ____ of all of __ -- Jebuscontests 13:48, 1 November 2008 (EDT) :::::Except for the ____ who are ____ 14:15, 1 November 2008 (EDT) ::::::But there's __ sense ______ over every _______ --—''The preceding leet comment was added by'' ɑrcɒne. 14:21, 1 November 2008 (EDT) Yeah, stop there plskthx. - Misery Is Friendly 19px 14:31, 1 November 2008 (EDT) :But... But... Portal is awesome... --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(talk)]] 15:13, 1 November 2008 (EDT) ::We're singing Portal? I thought we were singing Latrop... 16:04, 4 November 2008 (EST) EVERYTHING works in RA ---- Jebuscontests 22:24, 1 November 2008 (EDT) :I've used worse, and I still won. It's common knowledge that anything and everything works in RA. 13:47, 2 November 2008 (EST) ::Why is infuse not on that bar? Epic max healths + infuse = instawin ¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(sysop) 14:40, 2 November 2008 (EST) :::Nah i dont have a prima monk and so i spent all my faction unlocking defy (didnt bother to cap on my war) and bonettis. -- Jebuscontests 17:35, 2 November 2008 (EST) ::::Res chant imo-- 17:38, 2 November 2008 (EST) :::::^ Wrong. Resurrection > all resses. 6 seconds for failres ftw. 19:03, 2 November 2008 (EST) ::::::U noob. Rebirth is the only good res in pvp. Teleportation is essential to the success of a res. --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(talk)]] 19:20, 2 November 2008 (EST) :::::::Has anyone noticed the amazing synergy b/t Decapitate and Rebirth? -- Jebuscontests 19:48, 2 November 2008 (EST) ::::::::I think you mean rebirth and concussion shot. --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(talk)]] 19:55, 2 November 2008 (EST) :::::::::Maybe with signet of midnight, to blind the foe you're about to use concussion shot on! -- Jebuscontests 19:58, 2 November 2008 (EST) ::::::::::Dont forget your primal echoes. --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(talk)]] 20:14, 2 November 2008 (EST) :::::::::::IMO, Wastral's Collapse. 16:06, 3 November 2008 (EST) ::::::::::::I thought we were talking about the wammo-- 11:53, 4 November 2008 (EST) :::::::::::::3rd profession says hai. 16:03, 4 November 2008 (EST) osht obama won. were f-ed.--180x24px 23:38, 4 November 2008 (EST) :yup-- 23:47, 4 November 2008 (EST) ::Maybe. Obama might want super socialism while congress might not, so he wont get anything he wants passed. But if he gets his bills passed, were fucked in the a 23.8 times over. --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(talk)]] 07:43, 5 November 2008 (EST) :::Obama '08. 16:27, 5 November 2008 (EST) ::::Republican '012 --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(talk)]] 16:36, 5 November 2008 (EST) Socialism ownssss ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 16:38, 5 November 2008 (EST) :^ [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 02:57, 6 November 2008 (EST) ::^ Ojamo (>.<( ' 07:26, 6 November 2008 (EST) :::^, and Obama has already restored our world standing in one night. I'm surprised that the next morning an infinite supply of oil didn't start shooting out his dick and Al-Qeuda (or however it's spelled) surrendered. -- 'Guild of ' 07:28, 6 November 2008 (EST) ::::No offense, but you live in New Jersey. How do you know what the world thinks of America now? - 08:15, 6 November 2008 (EST) :::::Europe doesn't give a shit about who won the election. '~ ĐONT*SYSOP 09:01, 6 November 2008 (EST) --71.229 09:34, 6 November 2008 (EST) when did the psychotic mccarthyist come back? I asked my dad who he'd vote for if he was Americanian. He replied with "...they're having elections?" ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 09:37, 6 November 2008 (EST) :Berliners seem to care. I don't really. Who your president is doesn't make you act like a douche. - Misery Is Friendly 19px 10:02, 6 November 2008 (EST) ::ups! Tab 10:39, 6 November 2008 (EST) :::isdn ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 10:39, 6 November 2008 (EST) Are you brave enough? User:I Am Jebus/Contests/Brave Contest -- Jebuscontests 18:38, 7 November 2008 (EST) A day in the life of a turret MY FUCKING TURKEY IS COLD -- Jebuscontests 22:52, 7 November 2008 (EST) User:Fire Tock/Race Contest JOIN!--19px‎[[User:Fire Tock|'Win']] [[User talk:Fire Tock|'Tock']] 16:54, 9 November 2008 (EST) psst you wont he contest. But dont tell anyone. Here are your cookies, image:cookies.jpg--19px‎[[User:Fire Tock|'Win']] [[User talk:Fire Tock|'Tock']] 14:21, 15 November 2008 (EST) :Here. these are better. http://www.snackordie.com/2007/10/portal_cake_cookies.html--19px‎[[User:Fire Tock|'Win']] [[User talk:Fire Tock|'Tock']] 14:23, 15 November 2008 (EST) moo moo ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 10:26, 19 November 2008 (EST) : [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 10:27, 19 November 2008 (EST) ::oow 14:03, 19 November 2008 (EST) :::ups ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 14:04, 19 November 2008 (EST) ::::sdn 14:10, 19 November 2008 (EST) :::::no u --''Ojamo'' (>.<( ''' 14:54, 19 November 2008 (EST) ::::::n ou 15:11, 19 November 2008 (EST) :::::::Chain your fuck. -- Jebuscontests 21:57, 19 November 2008 (EST) ::::::::Fuck. --''Ojamo''' '(>.<( ''' 07:17, 20 November 2008 (EST)